Harry Potter The Dark Lord's Son
by Mongoloasperion
Summary: Morath Ruveodox Riddle (Harry Potter) is the secret son of Voldemort. He will be feared throughout the wizarding world soon enough. Known as The Shadow or The Necromancer. Stone cold and deadly no one has tamed him not even his father. Evil Harry, Remorseless Harry, Voldemort Father, Meddling Dumbles, Submissive Hermione, HHr, violence, lemons, Dark Hermione, Adult language.
1. Chapter 1 The Meetings

In 12 Grimuld place/headquarters or the Order of the Phoenix

Albus Dumbledore looked every bit his age the evening of Halloween 1995. He looked at all of the members of his order with tired eyes. He sighed then said "Ok my friends let's get this meeting over and done with, Severus what's the news on Voldemort's side?"

Severus Snape sat up and set steely eyes on the headmaster before saying "Nothing as of yet, the Dark Lord has been unusually quiet and inactive as of late, but I'll expect something to happen soon."

"Very well. William is there any news on the goblins as of late?" He said looking at Bill Weasley. The boy looked at Dumbledore sadly before shaking his head in the negative and saying "No". "Very well is there anything else that anyone needs to tell me?"

When everyone remained silent he nodded and said "Very well, meeting adjourned." He stood up and walked into the hallway motioning to Severus, who walked over to him. "Severus my boy, how long has your mark been bothering you?" he said with concern.

"For about a week. I didn't want to mention it during the meeting." Severus said as he rolled up his left sleeve of his robe, but not before looking around to see if anyone was looking other than Dumbledore.

The Dark Mark was pitch black and was writhing slightly like a snake. "This is the first time it's moved in over two years." Exclaimed Severus flinching at the sight of the Dark Mark moving.

"This isn't good not good at all," Dumbledore said worriedly "Roll up your sleeve you're going whiter every time you look at it." Severus quickly rolled up his sleeve and put his arm down before asking "What do you think this means Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked worried "I think you were right. I think something is going to happen soon. Get some sleep my boy, you're probably going to need it." He said before turning away and walking down the hall. He stopped almost immediately as Severus fell to the floor in a heap writhing in pain while holding his left arm to his chest. His mouth screaming a silent scream of pain.

"Sirius get down here quick!" Dumbledore yelled up the stairs as he tried to help Severus. Sirius Black ran down the stairs and immediately rushed over to help the Headmaster with Severus.

"I'm sorry Severus, but this is going to sting." Sirius got up and brought out his wand, pointed it at Severus and yelled " _Stupefy!_ " Severus went out like a light but was still writhing on the ground _"Potrificus Totalis_ there now he can't hurt himself" Black said "Yet he will need to go to his master soon, or else we'll lose him as a spy Dumbledore."

"Yes, I know. Please wake him up and untie him in five minutes and tell him he needs to go to Voldemort, please."

"I will"

"Good night, Sirius"

"Good night, Dumbledore" and with that Dumbledore left number 12.

Severus Snape never enjoyed going to Deatheater meetings in the first place, but this one had to be the worst of them all. The moment he got there he was dressed in his Deatheater robes and was kneeling at the feet of the Dark Lord. "Rise Severus." The Dark Lord said.

Severus stood up and looked at the Dark Lord expectantly. "Move over here Severus" indicating his left side. Severus moved and stood there as the other Deatheaters walked into the room. Severus couldn't help but wonder why he was on the left side now and Lucius was down there among the others and not replacing him on the right side. It was just then that Voldemort spoke.

"I have gathered you all here tonight my _friends_ for a special celebration of sorts." Just then a man in pitch black robes, a pitch black cloak, and a white face mask on entered the room.

His mask was far better than the ones Severus and his fellow Deatheaters wore. The man's mask seemed to be molded to his face. There was no way to find out who the man was through the mask for it covered everything but his eyes which were a startling dark red like the Dark Lords were. The only differences were that you couldn't find any emotion of any sort in them and that there was no hope of mercy in them.

Severus looked into the Dark lord's eyes and found a little of that hope in them. There was also a lot of unhidden excitement in them. 'Oh great this isn't going to be fun' Severus thought.

"Ah! You have arrived. Good. Deatheaters, I have found my Heir and he is standing before us." Proclaimed the Dark Lord. Whispers immediately broke out among them as the man stood to the right of the Dark Lord. The man then started to stare into the crowd of Deatheaters with his red eyes making many of them flinch or look away hurriedly.

"Tomorrow we will raid Diagon Alley, and my heir will be leading it. Return here tomorrow at noon and I will select those who are going. If you are not here, you will be hunted down and killed. Dismissed." the Dark Lord said.

The Deatheaters looked excited as they left, but Severus stayed back and knelt before the Dark Lord and his Heir. "My Lord."

"What is it Severus?"

"I wish to present a gift to your Heir if I may?"

"You may"

Severus turned to the man and knelt before him. Severus knew he was digging himself a larger grave by doing this, but it must be done. "My Prince, I wish to be your humble servant, to be by your side as your right hand if you will have me?"

The man looked down at Severus with cold eyes then in a voice as cold as ice said "Rise Severus Tobias Snape and be my right hand." Severus rose up to his feet and looked at his Lord. "You will stand at my right during meetings and fight beside me, which means you are going tomorrow whether you like it or not. For now do as you will, but when I call you, you damn well be here or I'll kill faster than you can blink. Remember that my father is still you master Snape or else things won't be pleasant for you."

Before Severus could blink the man was gone. Still startled Severus bowed to the Dark Lord then left the room. He returned to number 12 and called Dumbledore still white as a sheet.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley Raid

Hey guys here's the next chapter. sorry its a short one but I'm rather busy at the moment and I really wanted to write a chapter so here you are. Don't forget to review! [It only takes a little bit of time :)]

NEXT DAY NOON/DIAGON ALLEY

Morath and his team of twelve Deatheater apperated to Knockturn Alley's entranceway. The moment they were all there he started forward into Diagon Alley. Lifting his Bloodwood wand he sent two non-verbal Killing curses into the crowd of witches and wizards that covered the alley. Immediately the two that were stuck went down without a sound.

Next moment there was silence as the bystanders absorbed the information that they were under attack. Then there was chaos as witches and wizards alike started screaming and running towards the exit.

The rest of the Deatheaters started spraying the alley with curses. One after the other, people fell to the ground dead. By the time the Aurors started coming in with loud cracks the body count had reached fifty-six and was still climbing.

As soon as the Aurors and Deatheaters started to duel the Order started to fall into the mess. Dumbledore himself strode down the alley stunning Deatheaters left and right.

Morath sent up two red streaks into the air. Soon after more Deatheaters filed into the fray. Dumbledore spotted Morath to his left dueling Kingsley. He started forward still blasting Deatheaters left and right. As soon as he reached Kingsley he started dueling Morath as well.

Morath laughed as Dumbledore joined in the duel. He then sped up his rate of attack, just enough to keep Dumbledore on his toes with dodging. Not five minutes later not only was he dueling Dumbledore and Kingsley, he was dueling Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, and Arthur Weasley along with the original two at the same time and wasn't breaking a sweat.

After dueling for five more minutes, Morath sent a killing curse at Kingsley, who was struck in the chest. Kingsley fell to the ground staring in shock at the sky. He then sent an over powered Diffindo at Arthur Weasley. Arthur was struck in the right arm just below the armpit. His arm flew off and landed ten feet away. Arthur fell to the ground holding his stump. Morath then sent a blasting curse at the ground before Sirius Black. The ground exploded sending chunks of earth and cement into the air. A rather large piece struck Black on the side of the head leaving him with a nasty gash that lead from his eye to the back of his head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Retreat!" Dumbledore yelled as he disapperated with Arthur Weasley and Black. Soon the Order was gone and only the Aurors were left. Morath strode forward towards the Aurors deflecting stunning curses that were sent his way.

Morath sent a dark blasting curse at the Aurors killing them. There were only five Deatheaters and a few civilians left in the alley alive. "Stun those three and take them with us." Morath commanded pointing at the civilians.

The civilians were quickly stunned and incarcerated. They left the alleyway littered with bodies of civilians, aurors, Deatheaters, and Order members alike. The body count numbered up to one-hundred and twenty-seven.

As soon as they were back at Riddle Manor Morath commanded the prisoners to the dungeons, where they were locked up and woken up. Morath could hear their wails as the door was shut.


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Ok, to business, I'm am looking for a willing Beta who will work on these chapters. If anyone is interested PM me or review I read them all. Next, if is there anyone willing to help with the Hermione POV? You won't be writing it you will be editing it to be more girly (No offence to all girls out there) because I absolutely suck at girl POVs. Next, if you want your review to be answered in the next chapter (I will do it) if you ask in the review. Last but not least ON with the story.

Morath strode down the halls of Riddle Manor, heading for the dungeons. He could still hear the wails of those outside from the door that leads to the hall. He opened the door and stepped down the stairs and entered the cell floor. Cell door after cell door lined the walls. Yet only the first three were occupied. One contained a redhead boy about the age of fifteen, the next cell directly to his left held an elderly man with a full beard that went down to mid-stomach, the last held a girl with bushy hair and was about the same age as the redhead boy.

Morath smiled a cold smile as the occupants of the cell block went suddenly quiet as they seemed to realize that they were not alone. Then the redhead stupidly blurted out "Please let us go! We've done nothing to deserve this!"

Morath moved so fast he was next to the boy's cell faster than the he could blink. To the boy it looked as if the Morath had teleported in front of him. The boy fell backwards onto the hard stone floor. "If I were you I would refrain from insulting me by saying something like what you did just then." Morath said icily. The air in the dungeon grew colder by the second as Morath glared at the boy.

The other occupants of the cell block started to whimper in fear as the cold reached them. Soon the bars of the cells started to frost over when the boy cried "Alright I get it! Will you stop with the cold already?"

That was a big mistake. Again faster than he could blink Morath's Bloodwand was pointing at the boy. " _Crucio!_ " the boy screamed as the curse struck him. The elderly man died of fright as the spell was cast and he had heard the screams.

Morath held the idiot boy under the spell for two and a half minutes. When he was done, the boy was a jabbering mess. "Your luck I didn't kill you for that, you stupid boy. Next time something like that happens to come out of your mouth I'll feed your remains to my Hellhounds."

Morath strode over to the girl's cell and looked inside. The girl was cowering in the far left corner of the three feet by three feet cell. "So little girl what do have to say for yourself? Do you want to end up like the dumb*ss over there?" The bushy haired girl shook her head quickly all the while quietly saying "No" over and over again.

Morath laughed coldly. He then started to walk away then stopped halfway to the exit. A Sinister smile on his face as he thought of something. He then turned back around and went back to the girl still smiling that creepy looking smile.

He looked at her then said "As I recall you said you didn't want to end up like him?" the girl nodded vigorously. "Then I'll make a deal with you," he stopped and looked at the girl seeing the slightly interested look on her face he then continued "I will not curse you like that unless you actually disserve it _if_ you become my personal slave. If you accept this you will have absolutely no rights, you will do what I say when I say it, and your body is also mine when I want it whenever I want it. If you do these things properly you will be rewarded, fail at these things and you will be punished most severely. You will also be in your own room which is connected to mine, if you try to escape or alert anyone to your whereabouts you will be killed or locked in here with no food until I say so, if that means you die from starvation from the wait then that will be your sentence of punishment, or you can stay in here in the cold, alone basically forever. So little girl do we have an accord?"

The girl bit her lower lip in thought as she thought over the terms. "If you have decided in being a slave step outside of the cell. If you decided the cell stay there, you have one minute to decide starting now. She took almost all of the time to decide she stepped out of the cell with five seconds remaining. "Good girl," Morath said as he shut the cell "You will call me Master unless instructed otherwise, is that understood?

"

"Yes, Master." The girl answered.

"What is your name, little girl?" Morath asked

"It's Hermione, Master."

"Well, Hermione stick close to me." Morath commanded. He then started walking towards the exit at a brisk pace. He then went down the hallways of Riddle Manor with Hermione right behind him.

As soon as they reached Morath's bedroom he walked inside slowly followed by Hermione. He then turned around and looked at Hermione and said" This is my room, your room is through this door," He indicated a door to his left. "There is only one bathroom so we will have to share, there will be no locking the door, if I find the door locked and you're inside you will be punished most severely. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master." Hermione answered

"Good, go to your room and get settled in stay in there, I'll call you if I need you." With that Morath left the room.

Hermione sighed as she went into her room. Her life just went from perfect to complete and udder Hell in less than a day. She looked around her new room. It was a lot nicer than she expected. She then went to her bed and sat down on it. With nothing to do she stared at the walls which were painted with some sort of picture story. She then began to read or rather look at the story.

About an hour later she heard a noise coming from the other room. ' _My new Master must be in there. I hope he doesn't rush into anything sexual anytime soon._ '


End file.
